


Morning Joy

by saite_x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: Kenma routinely spent most of his free time with Kuroo at his new apartment. One bright, spring morning, Kuroo finally gathers the courage to ask his best friend to move in with him. A short, one-shot story full of Kuroken fluff.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Morning Joy

Kuroo paused before the balcony sliding door, staring at the golden sunlight pouring into his apartment’s living room as the morning sun slowly began to rise. _Maybe today will be the day,_ he thought, when his hand released the tilt wand for the blinds. 

It’s been two months since Kuroo moved out of his family’s home and started living by himself in Tokyo. Growing up with his dad and his grandparents meant that Kuroo had always felt like he lived in a busy household, even though he didn’t have any siblings. And once his family moved to Tokyo, he ended up spending most of his time at Kenma’s house anyway. 

This was the first time Kuroo’s ever really been on his own.

_Ding-dong._

Kuroo glanced at his watch, which read ten o’clock. _Of course he’s on time._

He ambled his way over to the entrance of his third-story apartment and opened the front door. “Good morning, Kenma,” he greeted his best friend.

“Morning, Kuro.”

Kenma sat down in the entranceway to untie and remove his shoes. Then, placed his large, overstuffed backpack on the floor against the wall before walking, almost automatically, toward the kitchen. _“Ojama shimasu,”_ he said softly: Sorry for the intrusion.

After grabbing a glass from the cabinet and placing it on the counter, Kenma turned to the refrigerator to pull out a pitcher of chilled barley tea.

Kuroo stood next to the kitchen counter, and his eyes followed Kenma’s actions. Crossing his arms in front of his broad chest, a light chuckle escaped from his mouth. 

“What’s so funny,” Kenma asked.

“You don’t even act like a guest anymore.”

“Oh… sorry,” Kenma replied, with an apologetic look on his face.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Kuroo rubbed a hand behind his neck, and a cautious frown formed between his brows as he eyed the overnight bag that was left on the floor. “Look Kenma, I was kind of thinking… Since you’re basically always here with me all the time, and you already sleep over every weekend, why don’t you just stay here? Permanently.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo and met his gaze, his mouth making a thin line while his eyes squinted just ever so slightly. Kuroo recognized the expression. It’s the face Kenma made whenever he was lost deep within his own thought process. The same face he made when he had to strategize for a significantly complex volleyball play or the final boss fight in a video game.

Kuroo was nervous to hear Kenma’s response. Well, of course he was nervous. This proposal treacherously walked the thin line between their decade-long friendship and something beyond that. In his ears, Kuroo could hear his own racing heartbeat thumping while he anticipated to hear Kenma’s answer.

“Okay,” came from Kenma’s lips, almost as quiet as a whisper.

“Was that a yes? You’ll really move in with me?” Kuroo’s face began to light up. A happy glint was in his eyes.

A light smile formed on Kenma’s mouth. “Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Like you said, I’m already here everyday after school and pretty much the full weekend. When I think about it, I barely spend any time at home with my parents. And, they don’t really seem to mind much, since they know I’m with you. So, it’s okay.”

“Plus, I really like being here with you, Kuro,” Kenma added.

“I’m so glad!” Kuroo laughed, wrapping his long arms around Kenma in a tight squeeze, and he lifted his best friend off the floor to spin in a circle. 

Kenma’s smile grew as his feet found their way back to solid ground once more. He leaned on the kitchen counter with his elbows and looked out towards the balcony. 

“Guess I was right,” he said softly. 

“Right about what,” Kuroo asked.

“When I saw the sun this morning, I thought something good might happen today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this Kuroken fluff! This is actually my first Haikyuu fanfic I've ever written, and I'm planning on writing much more so the series can continue to live in my heart forever. Thank you for taking the time to read this piece, and please let me know in the comments what you thought of it!


End file.
